Jaden Yuki
"Get your game on!" - '' Jaden to his opponent. '''Jaden Yuki' (voiced by Matthew Charles) is the main protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the leader of his Adventure team. Pre-Adventure Series: He went to a place called Duel Academy where he could learn to become the next king of games. He duels with Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians. He's ranked as a Slifer Red (the lowest rank for students) because of his poor grades, even though he's one of the best duelists at Duel Academy. In his first year at Duel Academy, he defeated the Shadow Riders, and took down the three Sacred Beast cards. In his second year, he vanquished the Light of Destruction. And on his third year, he had to face an old "friend" named Yubel to save his friends. It all started when a man named Professor Viper started "Survival Duels" at Duel Academy. His duels would end up taking the duel energy from students for Yubel and leave them tired. He and his friends confronted him, but Duel Academy ended up being sent to an alternate dimension in the middle of a desert. While searching for a way to get back, several students turned into Duel Ghouls. Jaden and his friend Jesse Anderson dueled against Yubel, but Jesse stayed behind to finish dueling Yubel. Feeling bad about himself, Jaden and his friends traveled to another dimension to look for Jesse. But after several of his friends got sent to the stars during a duel with Brron, the powers of darkness took over him and he became an evil tyranical ruler known as the Supreme King. But he was freed from that evil by Axel and Jim. During his duel with Yubel, he combined their spirits as one way to make up for his actions. His main partner is Winged Kuriboh. Adventure Series: After his duel with Yubel, Jaden awoken to find himself face to face with Osiris the Egyptian Lord of the Underworld. Osiris tells Jaden that to become the next king of games, he must journey off and face new challenges in different worlds. In the Adventure Series, Jaden confessed his love for Alexis Rhodes, and they both started a relationship. Trivia *His first adventure begins with Jaden meets Aladdin. *His arch enemy is Set the God of Chaos. *Jaden is one of the famous Three J's. *Jaden at first didn't know anything about love, but after getting Alexis as his girlfriend, he becomes a love doctor, and throughout the Adventure series helps people form relationships. *Jaden will meet Jeffrey and his team in'' Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON. From then on, Jaden will be a best friend to Jeffrey. Jaden will also be sort of like a little brother to Jeffrey. Jaden is also the first person outside Jeffrey's team to accept Jeffrey's dragon form. *In ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON, Xion will say Jaden's name and consider him to be a uncle. *Jaden will finally marry Alexis in Wedding Duels Part 1 and Wedding Duels Part 2. *Jaden will be taken over by the Supreme King again in Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Adventures of Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom. *Jaden uses the power of the Supreme King for emergency uses. He lets his anger rise, and his eyes turn yellow, and his voices changes. *Jaden's favorite drink is Diet Coke. *After Jeffrey marries Aqua, she will become like an older sister to Jaden. Jaden even reminds Aqua of Ventus because of how similar Jaden is to him. *Jaden gains the ability to wield the Keyblade after a Heartless attack. He is inherited the Keyblade from Osiris. Gallery Tumblr mfrmlwcl2b1riwn0ro3 500.png Tumblr mfrmlwcl2b1riwn0ro1 1280.png Tumblr mfrmlwcl2b1riwn0ro2 1280.png Tumblr mfrmhueO8B1riwn0ro2 1280.png Tumblr mfrmhueO8B1riwn0ro1 1280.png Jeffrey and Jaden.png|Brothers forever. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Duelists Category:Jaden & Alexis Category:The Three J's Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Males Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Uncles Category:Main Leaders Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Husbands Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Brothers Category:The Galactic Alliance Squad Allies Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Boyfriends Category:Singers